A Clouded Horizon
by WrittenInStardust
Summary: HarukaxMichiru fanfic - When sea meets sky things are clouded and confusing, but will they work through it? YURI. It's staying T at the mo', might be a bit M later hehe...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The First...

"Ohau, class! Today we are picking up from last lesson, so if you could get your epithelium diagrams out please, we can continue."

Haruka Tenoh scanned the room lazily, already feeling the weight of the impending boredom of Mr. Tomoe's science class. She had no particular interest in Science, and the cool breeze from the open window beckoned her to the beautiful day outside. Seconds dragged like minutes, minutes like hours. The dull hum of the teacher's voice was mind-numbing to her, and the lack of intellectual challenge bored Haruka beyond belief. But relief came eventually in the form the bell ringing loudly and obnoxiously.

Corridors of teenagers bustled busily as Haruka looked around for any sign of her friends. Meandering through the narrow hallways, she eventually made her way out of the building, finding her friends Taiki, Yaten and Seiya on the track field.

"Ah, Seiya..." she sighed. Whilst not particularly keen on him, Haruka put up with him for the sake of the others, but goddamnit could he be annoying. By the time she strode over to them, he was blabbering incessantly about some silly girl in one of his classes. Haruka ran her hand through her short blonde hair, finding Seiya's conversation as inane as usual.

Haruka observed the field lined with trees, watching her fellow classmates playing soccer, lounging in the sun and groups of girls giggling. She admired the way the blossom fell gently from the trees, carried slowly by the breeze. She sees her.

Deep ocean blue eyes were locked onto the teal of Haruka's. The girl in question was petite, pale with a very pretty face, framed by thick, luscious aqua hair down to her shoulders. She looked shorter than Haruka's 5"8, yet she did not seem fragile. The girl's stare did not waver at first, her eyes fixated. Haruka's confusion and irritation grew. The girl blushed, giggled and looked away, turning back to her drawing.

Haruka turned to see if her companions had noticed, but they remained completely oblivious as usual. What was that girl's problem?

"It was like she was studying me...freak." she uttered.

*(Author's note – This is my first shot at this, please go easy on me J Constructive criticism is much welcome, however flat-out insults, not so much. But yeah, let me know! There will be more very shortly, and I'm sorry this piece is a little boring, just trying to get some exposition sorted whilst not letting H & M go too OOC. Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters shown) *


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: No use crying over spilled paint...

Still agitated from the girl staring and laughing at her, Haruka headed to her next lesson.

_"Oh great, Social Studies..." _ Haruka thought irritably. Social Studies was the class that integrated the junior students with the seniors, and Haruka really wasn't in the mood to put up with stupid giggly girls for the next hour and a half. She sighed and slumped into her seat in the back of the room, her heavy school bag hitting the floor with a dense thud.

_"What was she drawing anyway? Why was she staring at me?! Those eyes...so deep. It almost makes me uncomfortable, like she can see through me. What was her problem?" _Haruka tried desperately to shake the thoughts from her head, however unsuccessful her attempts were.

As she turned her head she noticed she was being stared at by five junior girls, who all turned very pink at Haruka's realisation. Haruka paid little attention, knowing that amongst them, her ex-girlfriend was there, happy and laughing with her friends. Two people with such fierce tempers should not be together, it all ends in hurt and sadness. Still, Haruka sometimes wondered what it would be like if she and Makoto gave it another shot.

_"No, not all the jealousy and arguments. Not again. Although...Mako-chan did have a point, I do have a soft spot for the one with the odangos...she reminds me of someone. Still, it was harmless. Well, mostly."_ Overcome with a slight sense of nostalgia, Haruka winked cheekily at Usagi, causing her to turn an even deeper pink.

_"So cute, so silly."_

"_So unlike the girl with the ocean eyes..."_

As the bell rang, Haruka hastily packed her bag and lunged for the door. The room had become claustrophobic, the humidity and dense air was suffocating...or was it just the constant stream of thoughts, inescapable and confusing. Haruka practically ran home, ran away from it all. She was always running.

Restless and irritated, Haruka spent hours attempting to entertain herself. She played her favourite racing game and was bored within minutes. She tried to eat, but it seemed too bland and dull to even indulge it with effort. Hell, she even tried to sleep the early evening away, to no avail. Resigned to restlessness, she threw on her running gear, including her favourite blue and gold tracksuit jacket, for the night looked cold and uncompromising.

Haruka welcomed the cool, refreshing night air and began her run. Her thoughts were still all over the place, but they were containable. However, she still found herself haunted by thoughts of the girl with turquoise hair.

"_But why?! I mean, yeah it was weird. She WAS staring at me. But so what? Why is this bothering me so much?"_

Haruka's trainers pounded heavily against the wet concrete pavement, littered with downtrodden leaves and blossom petals.

"_I mean, she's just a girl. I'm not exactly short of interest. Anyway, doesn't she know it's rude to stare?"_

There's a loud crash. Brushes, tubes of paint and small canvases flew around her. So lost in her thoughts, Haruka had ran straight into someone. A small girl whose face was concealed by the darkness lay on the floor, coated in bizarre, wet looking colours.

"What is wrong with you?! Don't you ever look where you are goi- OH! It's you! Still, what the hell is your problem? My dress is ruined!" the small aqua haired woman yelled.

"Me?! It should be you who looks where you are going! Surely you must have seen me coming!" Haruka retorted, furious at the accusations from the girl who had haunted her mind all day.

"Yes you! I've just come from teaching my art class and the students work is RUINED. My outfit is also ruined, my paints are wasted and it's entirely your fault. I'll be honest, I at least expected a "sorry" from the great Haruka Tenoh, but no. You're just a stupid, arrogant sports blockhead. You expect every girl to just fall at your fee-"

"How do you kno- " Haruka started.

"And now you have the nerve to interrupt me! I shouldn't have expected so much!" the beautiful girl cried as tears streamed down her face. She quickly gathered up what she could and stormed off into the night, leaving Haruka standing there, yet again angry and confused.

*(Author's note: Hey guys, thanks for your feedback ^_^ ...this one is a little longer, hope you like it :D. Keeper Aki- yeah, I'm sorry it sounds a little OOC, but I don't intend on making things easy for them :P. Again, thank you all for your feedback, I'll do my best to keep... piquing your interest ;) I'll try to update every day or every other day J. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters shown in this Fanfic )*


	3. Chapter 3

**(Please note that this episode does have some sexual content)**

Chapter 3: All hot and sweaty...

Exhausted from what was effectively a sleepless night, Haruka sat in the school canteen, yawning. The day had an almost lazy feel to it, not torturously slow, but neither were the hours whizzing by. It was relaxing. Haruka knew she felt like this because she had a track meet later. Track is what she lived for, or more specifically the rush_. " The rush of going fast as the wind, knowing no-one can catch me"._

It's one of the few times Haruka felt at peace with everything, when she felt free from the constraints of stress, work and people. It was total release and abandon.

"Yo, Tenoh! Music practice room, tomorrow lunch break. Sound good?" Seiya called out to Haruka as he sauntered past, with his arm around the girl with odangos. He looked very pleased with himself.

"Eh!" Haruka was taken aback by Usako hanging off Seiya, just like every other girl. She was both shocked and genuinely a little disappointed in her.

"Hai, I will see you up there tomorrow..." She sighed. "Oh, and Odango...be careful, you don't know where he's been" she finished with a wink.

Seiya turned red, then purple, and finally a slightly paler shade of himself, and walked away, chin up high. _"Guess he didn't want to lose his cool...if that were any less possible, haha."_Haruka mused to herself.

The tall blonde slid out of her seat and loped out of the canteen. She eventually made her way down to the track field after the standard changing-room pit stop.

Feeling pumped up and ready for a sense of release, Haruka finished her stretches and started her laps. Her long, lean body craved the sweet, aching burn of physical exertion. She lusted for the fire in her muscles and that desire, that _need_ to push herself harder and harder each time.

She exerted herself so thoroughly that after two hours, she couldn't push herself any more. Feeling all hot and sweaty, Haruka decided to head to the school showers. She felt the warm glow of achievement and hard work. She felt good.

The cool water soothed her hot and aching body, caressing her smooth pale skin. Haruka let out a small moan as the gentle streams cascaded down in rivulets, tracing along her strong shoulders, her pert breasts and along her flat stomach, eventually pooling at the shower floor. She soaped her body almost passionately, enjoying the sensation of washing away the stresses of life.

After half an hour of self indulgence, Haruka headed down the steamy corridor while towel-drying her hair. As she padded barefoot past the school swimming pool, she did a double take.

_"Is tha-"_Haruka by the double door, peering around the corner.

The gorgeous girl with aqua hair was gliding through the water. Her body moved gently and with an impossible grace, but never for a second did her speed falter. It was beautiful to watch, magnificent even. She was incredible. Haruka watched with pure fascination and admiration. The water goddess' hair was tied back with a bright red ribbon, with a few soft, loose curls framed her sweet face. She looked so peaceful.

_"She's like pure nirvana. I...I could watch her forever. How can someone with such a fierce temper look so peaceful-, actually, you know what? I don't care, it's captivating...I feel hypnotized. God, the way that sunshine yellow taffeta bikini clings to her body..."_Haruka started to feel a warm tingling between her legs.

Haruka couldn't keep her eyes from the girl, especially how the swimsuit seemed almost like a second skin. A slightly translucent second skin. The vague outline of the girl's pink areolas sent a rush of blood to Haruka's head.

_"_Wow, I am such a pervert..."she sighed.

The girl lifted herself out of the pool and lifted a towel to her neck. With a large stretch, she pushed her chest out, stretching the material even tighter over her perfect breasts. Haruka gasped.

She looked up slowly, straight at the tall blonde with a knowing smile.

_"Oh my God, did she know?!"_ Haruka panicked. _"And still she continued...was she putting on a show for me? But she hates me! What is with her? Chikushō...what have I got myself into?"_

*(Author's note- Hey guys, sorry it took me a few days, work has been killing me. Also, sorry about the length...I'm not a fan of writing pages and pages for FF...we're still finishing up on interlude so it's kinda difficult to write pages. But yeah, let me know what you think... :) It's all getting a little steamy, huh ;) ? Feedback is welcome as ever, it really does help :) Thanks for bearing with me, I promise next chapter will be up within a week. Enjoy :) )*


End file.
